Hetalia FMLs
by sakimidare
Summary: -insert witty humorous summary- Basically its Nations using FMyLifedotcom. Fail Summary lol but can't think up of anything else now. T beacuse of some of our Nation's 'beautiful' eloquency.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Rampage 1/4**

**A/N: Hiatus still not over. But I decided to give people a (suckish) Christmas Present ^^""**

**Disclaimers: I do not own . However, these FMLs are created by me and my alter-ego ( I found out I has one and its F-U-N! We talk inside my head all the time. And before you ask, yes, I have issues.)**

**Date:22nd Dec, 2010 **

**Hetalia FMLs**

**Today, I just came to know that my BFF has been giving lessons to my almost-son. He now spells UK as UKE. FML.**

**#36278(23)| it definitely does ( 242363) – you deserved it (97)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by EarlofGrey - male – London**

**Today, I thought we were friends. Fucking Commie Bastard spreading propaganda Neil Armstrong wasn't the first man on moon...FML.(1)**

**#3164(2345)| it definitely does (0) – you deserved it (27162)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by BurgerHero – male = Washington D.C.**

**Today, I bashed my friend's face in at hockey. After the game, he came up to me and said, "Good game, Alfred. Never knew you had it in you." He's one of my only friends. Alfred is my brother's name. He isn't the only one of my best friends who make this mistake. It wasn't the first time, .**

**#278(45)| it definitely does (10025) – you deserved it (10)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by MapleWhoI'mCanada – male – Quebec **

**Today, WE RAN OUT OF PASTA AND THE REINFORCEMENTS ARE NOT HERE YET! FML, BASTARDS!**

**#3628(63)| it definitely does (2423) – you deserved it (15142)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by TomatoBastardSTAYAWAYFROMME – male – Rome**

**Today, I told my best friend and only ally Tintin was the first man on moon(2) as a joke. He, in turn, told it to another person. They are both over 150 years old. One thinks iots true, the other is on the ver****ge of starting another Cold War because he thinks its negative propaganda spread to **

**#3519(61)| it definitely does (92523) – you deserved it (2)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by WurstDayOfMyLife – male – Berlin**

**Today, I scored four goals against Ivan. I was surprised since he is usually a very strong opponent. When I asked him about it, he replied, with a still confused expression, that he could not stop me because apparently he coould not see me. He's my best friend. And after saying that I was practically invisible, he asked me, albeit politely, who I was. FML.**

**#362148(58)| it definitely does (72423) – you deserved it (12)**

**ON xx/xx/xxxx by MapleWhoForHockey'sSakeI'mCanada**

**A/N: (1): This was a..more or less popular joke with us( this girl named Upasana, Ane my close friend and me). Tintin is a (immensely popular) comic character by Herge, the Belgian Cartoonist. He was fricken' great, guys! If you have never heard of him, GO LOOK HIM UP DAMMIT! The joke stems from the fact that Tintin was sent to the moon (EXPLORERS OF THE MOON) before the real Apollo 11 ( was it 11? 'cosI can't remember and I sure as hell am not gonna check up now ) even set out. **

**If you can't tell, (2) is where Ludwig tells Feliciano about this joke, who in turn tells Alfred. And Mattie is talking about Ivan in both the cases. Because in Head-Canon, Ivan is totally Mattie's best friend. Oh and the use of plural best friend(S) in his first FML is 'cos he actually has three BFFs in my head canon : Ivan, Gil and Ice ( Land ). Laugh and I shall kill you.**

**Reviews will help make this a two – shot...maybe /shot/**

**NOT SO SUBTLE BRIBE : Review and I will review back. But it will take a hell of a lot of a time. So review, pretty please with cherry on top? ^^ /is bricked/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, people asked me to continue this, but I'm afraid this has turned out to be crappy. As always. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own . However, these FMLs are created by me.**

**Date: 3rd January, 2011 **

**Hetalia FMLs**

**Today, Sestra broke all my doors...there's a blizzard outside and now all the snow is being blown inside my house. FML.**

**#36278(23)| it definitely does ( 242363) – you deserved it (3)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by SunflowersandVodka - male – Moscow**

**Today, Ivan sat on me. Again. FML.**

**#3164(2345)| it definitely does (23232365) – you deserved it (27162)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by MapleWhoForHockey'sSakeI'mCanada – male - Quebec**

**Today, I woke up to find a Fairy Ring outside my window. I was very happy until I realised it was a fake projected by the Git and the Frog so they could laugh at me as I rushed outside in the cold December air in just my .**

**#278(45)| it definitely does (1025) – you deserved it (5421)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by EarlofGrey – male – London **

**Today, Braht ran away and I could not become one. Again. But someday we will. Kekonkekonkekonkeonkekonkekon. FML.**

**#3628(63)| it definitely does (1) – you deserved it (5215142)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by BecomeOneBraht – female – **

**Today, I (innocently, for once) offered help to my son to lube his car. The love of my life, who was standing nearby, caught the words and now I am in a hospital, waiting for my fractured leg and left arm to .**

**#3519(61)| it definitely does (92523) – you deserved it (2)**

**On xx/xx/xxxx by MagnifiqueMoi – male – Paris**

**A/N: If you notice carefully, many of the numbers are same as the chapter before. Thats because I formatted that document for this /shot/**

**And the one "It Definitely Does" for Belarus is..guess who? Somebody who knows the pain of unrequited love. *hint hint* If you can name her/him, you get a free cookie, and America mochi adorable-ness :3**

**Was this too crappy? *does puppy eyes***

**NOT SO SUBTLE BRIBE : Review and I will review back. But it will take a hell of a lot of a time. So review, pretty please with cherry on top? ^^ /is bricked/ **


End file.
